


Duel of the Fates

by lighthouseglow



Series: The Jedi Archives [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Backstory, Brutality, Discipline, Drabble, First Order, Gen, Gun Violence, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Going to Hell, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kink Meme, Military Training, Mind Games, Murder, Personal Canon, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Prompt Fill, Psychopath Hux, Stormtrooper Culture, Villains, Violence, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 15:15:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6759235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lighthouseglow/pseuds/lighthouseglow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Long live the First fucking Order!" she yelled.<br/>--<br/>My first prompt fill for The Force Awakens kink meme about enemy brutality. Original prompt <a href="https://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/3467.html?thread=5946763#cmt5946763">here</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duel of the Fates

**Author's Note:**

> Someone wanted a glimpse into stormtrooper brutality, so I delivered.

Sometimes, you see and hear things as a Jedi historian that make you sick. The holotape that one of the pilots recovered from the First Order was one of them. "Dom, play it back and then go hide under the table."

My Ewok assistant did so.

"Your platoon, AB0723, fucked up, did it not?" Even a recording of Hux's voice scared me.

"We did, sir." That was a very young female stormtrooper's voice.

"You have disgraced the First Order, have you not?"

"We have, sir. Sir, you know I would serve you honorably..."

"Does this look like a trial to you, AB0723? We're going to play the game again, you know how this goes. Platoon! At attention! Draw straws!"

The scary sound of ten troopers at attention. Silence. A strangled scream.

"Well, AB-0723, it seems like we'll be killing someone else instead. I will give you lot thirty seconds to aim your blasters at JB-1031. He has the short straw."

"General Hux, please re..."

He didn't finish his sentence because someone had already shot him. A flurry of blaster shots followed. "General, please..."

"Go to hell, JB-1031," snapped AB-0723. Was she stepping on his throat?!

"AB... AB... Stop... I..." She was clearly choking him to death.

A blaster shot. Probably through his skull. "See?" Hux said with pride. "AB-0723 knows how it's done around here. She will go far."

"Long live the First fucking Order!" she yelled.

I turned the tape off and tried not to pass out.


End file.
